


Breathing In

by FlowerBoyParrish



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Shotgunning, Underage Smoking, Weecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 18:51:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7280563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlowerBoyParrish/pseuds/FlowerBoyParrish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing better than a beautiful boy in a cloud of grey</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathing In

**Author's Note:**

> I enjoy poetry  
> So I write poetry  
> Sometimes it gets wincesty  
> I post it

Legs on both sides of me  
My hands on his hips  
A cigarette in his hand  
Lifting it to his lips

Taking a long slow drag  
Hair hanging in his eyes  
Causing my heart beat to lag  
He will be my demise 

Tilting up my head  
Leaning towards me  
Mouths opening  
Nothing to be said

Smoke flowing between us  
Noses brushing  
Eyes closing  
Lips barely touching 

I'm glad it's this way  
Because there's nothing better  
Than a beautiful boy  
In a cloud of grey

Burning lungs  
Lazy smiles  
Enjoying the moment  
Before driving miles


End file.
